Seré tu protector
by Masunny Azarela
Summary: El líder del Sector V pasará por uno de sus mayores temores de toda su vida. Tal vez Número Cinco sea fuerte, pero dentro de él aparece la sensación de que, tal vez, necesita a alguien que la proteja.


**DISCLAIMER: Codename Kids Next Door no me pertenece. Son propiedad de Mr. Warburton y Cartoon Network. Este fanfic es sin fines de lucro.**

 _ **Top 10 de mis one shots**_ **.**

 **Puesto número: 10**

 **Título: Seré tu protector.**

 **Fecha de publicación: Agosto del 2015.**

 **Reviews: 4.**

 **NA: Había olvidado mencionar que no voy a hacer** _ **ninguna edición**_ **a los one shots que voy a volver a subir, ya que alguien los leyó bajo esta escritura y dejó su review diciendo que estuvo bonito. Así que no voy a cambiar eso (y también por flojera :v). Voy a admitir que este escrito es demasiado infantil para mi actualmente… pinches 16 :c**

Su visión era borrosa, escuchaba personas hablando a lo lejos, el intenso dolor de su cuerpo era extenuante, lanzó un leve quejido, pestañeó varias veces y se movió un poco hacia un lado. Los chirridos de las ruedas de la camilla donde se encontraba se intensificaban a medida que recuperaba sus sentidos, distinguió la voz de uno de sus acompañantes quien exigía que la atendieran rápido y escuchó otra voz desconocida replicando que hacían todo lo que podían. Sus ojos pudieron diferenciar con claridad a ese chico que tenía rasguños en su rostro, su ropa estaba polvosa y no cargaba sus distintivas gafas por lo que se observaba un ligero moretón en su ojo izquierdo, pero lo que más le intrigaba era sentir esa profunda mirada, mirada que transmitía furia, impotencia y algo de cansancio, mirada que hizo que volviera a cerrar los ojos. En ese momento, su memoria empezó a recordar por partes lo que había sucedido: un enfrentamiento con Barba Pegajosa, una explosión masiva, ella tendida en el suelo y, lo que más le estremecía, sentir como unos brazos la agarraron, rodeándola con fuerza y delicadeza, y llevándola a un lugar más seguro. Logró pronunciar unas palabras cuando consideró que tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

—¿Uno? —expresó número Cinco casi murmurando y aun con los ojos cerrados—, ¿qué rayos pasó?

Todos dieron un respingo al oírla hablar, el niño agarró su mano de inmediato.

—Vas a estar bien. Lo juro —aseguró.

Dentro de la sala de emergencias había más doctores que esperaban a la paciente herida para atenderla. Uno también pensaba ingresar, pero un médico obstaculizó su paso.

—¿Estás bromeando? No queremos tus clases sobre cómo debemos hacer nuestro trabajo —indicó el doctor.

—Mi trabajo es velar por el bien de mi equipo y eso la incluye, así que quítate de en medio —objetó el líder del sector V.

—Ella está en buenas manos. Debemos revisar tus heridas también. Ven conmigo. —Agarró con algo de dificultad el brazo del niño porque éste se mantenía estático; el médico suspiró, y le extendió unas gafas iguales a las que se había roto—. Solo sígueme, ¿de acuerdo? —imploró. Uno, a regañadientes, aceptó la orden y caminó con desgano a donde le indicaron.

Pasaban los segundos, minutos, ¡horas! "¿Por qué demoran tanto?" pensaba con desesperación, no aguantaba más la incertidumbre; aunque no fuera doctor, él vio las heridas de Cinco mejor que nadie debido a la cercanía que mantuvo con ella. Para tranquilizarlo le comentaron que todo estaría bien, pero la intriga le consumía y por eso le restaba importancia a sus "insignificantes" lesiones; lo único que sentía era culpa sobre lo que sucedió. Ambos fueron a dicha misión con normalidad, confiados en que la resolverían en poco tiempo sin nada que temer, eso era lo que más lamentaba: haberla dejado sola por unos minutos, haber creído que la muchacha tendría todo bajo control, que sería muy fuerte para manejarlo. Si antes odiaba a Barba Pegajosa, ahora deseaba verlo diez metros bajo tierra, anhelaba vengarse de la peor manera posible. El muy osado se atrevió a sabotear la dulcería de los chicos del barrio, provocó una explosión que, según el barbudo, fue un accidente, lastimó a muchos operativos incluso algunos de sus piratas y, lo que jamás perdonará, hirió a su mejor agente, su mejor amiga, a… su chica; así la consideraba, como su chica, por lo que ahora todo se volvía personal. Apretó sus puños con coraje mientrasel doctor acercaba un vendaje a su hombro, se levantó de golpe de la cama e, ignorando a todos, fue directo a la sala de emergencias. El médico pidió ayuda para detenerlo, algunos doctores lo rodearon para interponerse en su camino y evitar su huida, pero él ya estaba decidido a marcharse y derrotar a los veintitantos que se le acercaron no fue ninguna dificultad.

Uno corrió con rapidez al cuarto de emergencias, quedó paralizado cuando de la habitación vio salir a un doctor que, con tranquilidad, tiraba al basurero unos guantes manchados de sangre; sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón sin piedad. A paso fuerte y con cara de psicópata se acercó al indefenso doctorcito quien al notar su presencia gritó con fuerza y quiso escapar pero el inglés ya le tenía agarrado el cuello de la camisa.

—Número Cinco, ¿está bien o no?, ¡responde! —exclamó el pelón mientras agitaba al niño.

—Oh, ¿vienes por Cinco? —Su rostro mostró de inmediato una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, está bien. La llevamos a una habitación para que repose.

— Osea hellow, ¿por qué no me dijeron nada? —expresó molesto.

—Porque eres desesperante, y no queríamos que armes un alboroto. Puedes venir por ella mañana.

—Tú no me dices qué hacer. Ahora, ¿en qué habitación está?

—No se permiten visitas hasta mañana, no puedo decir… —Chilló cuando sintió cómo halaban su oreja con fuerza—. Está bien, está bien, es la habitación G-12, ¡ya suéltame! —Uno lo hizo y se fue de inmediato al lugar dejando al doctor sobándose la oreja— ¡Creo que esa explosión también afectó tu cabeza!

De la sala de emergencias salió otro médico con los guantes manchados también de rojo.

—Oye, ¿no quieres seguir jugando "Operando" versión avanzada?

—¡Sale y vale! —respondió emocionado el niño—, esta vez no perderé, no me gusta que me caiga esa sangre falsa.

— Lo sé, yo perdí igual y mira cómo quedaron mis guantes —ambos volvieron adentro.

Una vez que llegó a la habitación indicada, abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con dos enfermeras que envolvían unas sábanas de una cama vacía. Uno tragó saliva y miró por todos lados.

—¿Dónde está? — inquirió asustado, temiendo que le dijeran lo peor.

—La explosión le afectó mucho —dijo una de ellas mientras la otra agachaba la cabeza—. Lo siento.

La segunda colocó una gorra color rojo en la silla que estaba al lado. —Pidió que la tuvieras —comentó y ambas se retiraron con las sábanas.

Negó levemente la cabeza mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia la silla, al llegar, se sentó y agarró la gorra que solía estar en la cabeza de su amiga. No tenía ganas de llorar porque todavía su mente no procesaba la noticia que acababan de darle; lo más probable era que la llevaron al hospital para adultos pues sus heridas debieron ser muy graves. Una vez más se culpó por todo lo que sucedió. Cerró los ojos y su mente volvió a reproducir ese terrible acontecimiento; todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni él mismo supo qué pasó exactamente, solo veía escombros, humo denso, niños llorando y corriendo. Fue ahí cuando la vio recostada en el suelo sin responder a sus llamados, la cargó para llevarla rápido a la nave; le causó hasta cierto grado ternura observar su vulnerabilidad, pero lo único que ansiaba era que volviera a abrir los ojos para que fuera la misma chica fuerte de siempre. Ahora todo parecía lo contrario, ella se había ido.

—Si tan solo estuvieras aquí un segundo más, podría decirte cuán importante has sido en mi vida y cuánto me has ayudado —Le hablaba a la boina con suma tristeza y melancolía—. Nunca pude expresarte cuánto te aprecio porque no fui capaz. Todo fue mi culpa, yo sé que debí protegerte, es lo que más deseaba hacer. —En ese instante sus ojos se hicieron brillosos—. No ha pasado ni un minuto y ya te extraño. Como quisiera que estés aquí para decirte que…

—¿Uno? —Todo su desconsuelo se volvió susto al escuchar su nombre (bueno, número) de la persona que menos esperaba— ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó la morena deslizando la cortina que ocultaba su cama, estaba con la pierna enyesada y sin su gorra, sonriéndole a su amigo quien no podía formular una palabra coherente.

—¡Creí que estabas muerta! —gritó cuando pudo hablar de nuevo.

—Y… eso creíste por… —indicó ella alzando una ceja.

—¿No me escuchaste llegar?

—Estaba oyendo música —le mostró su reproductor con unos audífonos.

—Entonces, ¿quien estaba aquí? —expresó el inglés apuntando la otra cama.

—¿Ahí? Estaba número 13, el muy idiota que provocó toda la explosión. Lo llevaron al hospital de los adultos para que mejore, pero tú sabes que él siempre se recupera.

—¡¿Y cómo explicas esto?! —agitó la gorra de la morena cerca de su cara—, ¿por qué una enfermera me dijo que lo tuviera?

—Yo le pedí que te lo diera para que no se me pierda —concluyó Cinco muy serena. Uno quedó con la mente hecha revoltillo y en su rostro se mostraba la extrema confusión—, ¿por qué estás tan asustado? Número Cinco no moriría por algo así, además, no fue la gran cosa.

—¡Claro que lo fue! Estuviste muy cerca del desastre, no has de recordar lo que pasó, ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque estabas inconsciente! —vociferó el líder con su típico tono sindicalista.

—Pero ya estoy bien —ella se sentó en la cama—, solo me lesioné la pierna, ¿por qué tanta preocupación?

—¡Porque tuve miedo de perderte!

Ella dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro; un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo cuando notó que, después de decirle eso, el muchacho se le había aproximado mucho y, sin pensarlo, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas; eso era lo más dulce que alguien alguna vez le había dicho y jamás creyó que saldría de la boca de su mismo líder, además que escuchó en secreto todo lo que él expresó sobre su supuesto "deceso", fue como un flechazo a su corazón. Los dos se miraron entre sí por unos segundos.

—Descuide, jefe, lo mejor es que no pasó nada —Fue la muchacha quien rompió el silencio; recién en ese momento Uno percibió lo que había pasado y la vio alejarse—. También temí por ti—, expresó un poco nerviosa.

Pero no quería que él se diera cuenta así que cambió el tema de inmediato—. Claro que yo fui la que salvó tu trasero, sin número Cinco, ¿quién sabe dónde estuvieras ahora? —sonrió pícaramente. Uno levantó una ceja y decidió seguirle el juego.

—¿En serio? Por si no lo recuerdas yo vacié el botín de dulces del barco de Barba Pegajosa, gracias —indicó el niño con mucho orgullo.

—Solo porque te di ventaja.

—¿Te atreves a dudar de mi fuerza?

—Tú dudaste de la mía, ¡me diste por muerta! No olvides que aún recuerdo cuando eras un debilucho que le temía a su propia sombra —ambos rieron.

—Pues ese debilucho, tan guapo como Luis Miguel, acaba de salvarte la vida —bufó el líder; Cinco negó con la cabeza, él carraspeó—. Creo… que esto es tuyo.

Colocó la gorra de vuelta en la cabeza de la muchacha, ella cerró los ojos cuando él se acercó a su cabeza y aprovechó ese momento para acariciar con delicadeza su mejilla, Nigel podía jurar que era "invencible", pero ahora se dio cuenta que también necesitaba de alguien que la protegiera, y sabia que él era el indicado; no solo porque debía, sino porque quería hacerlo. El rubor en las mejillas de Abby se hizo más notorio y sentía como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. El muchacho sonrió al verla en ese estado.

—¿Acaso estás nerviosa?

— ¿Yo? ¡Ja! Cuando las vacas vuelen, nene —bufó la morena quitándole la mano de encima—, solo estoy aburrida. Me siento mejor pero los doctores no me creen.

—Y ellos tienen razón, lo más importante es que descanses —se asustó al observar que la chica se levantaba—, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Número Cinco está bien, por eso mejor se va —dijo y avanzó cojeando hasta la puerta.

—No puedes irte así, estás lisiada.

—Pero tampoco es para que me tengan encerrada por tanto tiempo. Escuché que me internarían por un mes, creo que olvidan que tengo padres —expresó desconcertada la muchacha—. Así que adiós —otro shock eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha cuando él tomó su mano.

—No te irás por esa puerta —indicó con una sonrisa y una mirada que la dejaba atontada.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ella un poco aturdida.

Del otro lado del portón, se escucharon pasos de varias personas que se acercaban a la habitación, indicando que ahí dentro encontraría a Uno, Cinco lo miró extrañado y alzó una ceja.

—¿Que hiciste, Nigel Uno? —él sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y diversos guardias entraron; el intrépido doctor dio una voltereta en el suelo y formó sus dedos como si fuera una pistola, al levantarse se unió a la sorpresa del resto al notar que el cuarto estaba vacío, sin su fugitivo y sin su paciente.

Afuera bajo la ventana, los dos niños rieron fuerte y chocaron sus manos, contentos porque burlaron a los oficiales.

—Bueno, ahora a casa —Cinco comenzó a caminar, pero Uno no se movió.

—¡Alto! —exclamó y se le acercó rápidamente—, no puedes andar así; solo te saqué porque tienes razón, tus padres podrían preguntarse dónde estás, pero cuando lleguemos a la casa del árbol seguirás en reposo.

—¿Qué? No empieces —refutó la muchacha y prosiguió con su recorrido.

Él se adelantó, se arrodilló frente a ella y le hizo señas de que subiera a su espalda. Cinco abrió su boca por el asombro y se ruborizó más que antes.

—¡Estás loco! No soy una bebé, y te puedes romper la columna.

—No avanzaremos hasta que subas.

—Entonces nos quedaremos aquí porque no pienso treparme —cruzó los brazos y se quedó inmóvil.

—Y si te digo que es una orden —refutó el inglés, deslizó levemente sus gafas y mostró sus ojos.

Ese gesto provocó que la muchacha temblara como gelatina, suspiró y se acercó un poco temerosa a sus hombros; sus nervios aumentaron cuando lo agarró y por eso se abalanzó encima de él muy rápido para disimular. Uno tambaleó un poco al recibir su peso, pero la levantó para acomodarla y empezó a caminar sin problema. Era la segunda vez en el mismo día que Abby sentía el amparo de su amigo, sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo; no pudo evitar sonreír por aquello. Nigel se sentía satisfecho porque había logrado proteger a su amiga como debía, estaba decidido a que no permitiría que nadie la lastimase sin que antes pasara sobre su cadáver; con todo eso se sentía cada vez más cerca de _su_ chica. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la escuchó refutar otra vez, pero solo sonrió porque le gustaba oír su voz.

—Jefe, esto no es necesario, en serio.

—Tonterías, Cinco, además, ya estamos cerca.

 **Si alguien comenta, por favor, pónganme al día con mi queridísimo fandom KND. Le he perdido el hilo, y espero no este mas muerto que cuando lo dejé XD**

 **¿Review? :3**


End file.
